


Answer

by SeinnyaShizuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU! Cosplay, Akakuro - Freeform, Anternate Universe, M/M, anu, bhay, buat kak ogek, ciju mau pulang aja, dan buat ming, nista, rate m, semi explicit! sex scene, sudah lama ga buat bokep, udah ya jangan tagihin saya lagi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/pseuds/SeinnyaShizuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Akashi-kun, apakah kamu tidak jenuh, terus mengumbar bahwa kita bagai sepasang angsa, padahal kita tidak lebih dari merpati yang sewaktu-waktu bisa tebang menuju arah yang berbeda?]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Warning: AU!Cosplay, Rate M (semi-explicit! sex scene).

_“AKAKURO! AKAKURO!”_

Nama mereka dielukan oleh riuh rendah yang tengah berdesakan di depan panggung.

Sepertinya suara mereka semua menimbulkan gema yang cukup hebat, beruntunglah gedung ini memiliki infrastruktur yang kuat, tidak akan runtuh oleh jeritan fans yang sudah haus menunggu kemunculan dari dua idola, figur yang sekiranya menghabiskan setengah dari isi memori galeri ponsel mereka, dan dua figur yang membuat mereka rela untuk merongoh kocek, demi sebuah kumpulan album berisi foto mereka berdua yang dijual secara bebas, namun terbatas.

Wajah mereka telah menjadi konsumsi umum; brosur dan media promosi selalu berusaha untuk menarik perhatian lautan muda-mudi penyuka hal berbau dua dimensi, dengan mengiming-imingi mereka dengan kesempatan untuk bertemu dua idola kesayangan, tentunya dengan tanda bintang kecil di bawah brosur; _syarat dan ketentuan berlaku._

Hah, seperti barang dagangan saja, tapi mirisnya, mereka memang berdagang.

Berdagang secara cerdas, memanfaatkan hobi yang mempertemukan mereka, membuat mereka merasakan kecocokan dengan satu sama lain, kemudian memutuskan untuk selalu berdampingan, melengkapi satu sama lain dalam hal personifikasi karakter dua dimensi.

Semuanya sudah mereka lalui sejak mereka hanyalah dua orang yang dianggap _otaku_ aneh, hingga jadi _public figure_ seperti sekarang; telah menjelajahi berbagai negara, dengan

biaya minimum, dan memperoleh kehormatan sebagai bintang tamu utama dalam sebuah acara, seperti sekarang.

"Akashi-kun, siap?"

Dari belakang panggung, sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian ala Saitou Hajime menyapa seseorang yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter di sampingnya.

Pemuda yang disapa menghela napas. Membiarkan pertanyaan partnernya menggantung, tidak memberikan jawaban yang pasti, malah mengamit tangannya dan berjalan duluan, seakan-akan berusaha menuntun Kuroko Tetsuya, menuju secercah cahaya yang menunggu mereka.

Mengajaknya untuk kembali bersandiwara, membiarkan kilatan sinar dari kamera menghujani mereka, dan membiarkan keduanya terus menipu pikiran orang banyak; betapa _canon_ nya mereka.

-x-

"Capek, Akashi-kun?"

Pukul sepuluh malam, keduanya baru sempat membuka kunci kamar hotel yang memang sudah dipesankan oleh penyelenggara acara. Luar biasa pegal, padahal hari ini mereka hanya kebagian sesi _interview_ dan menjuri perlombaan. Belum menjalani _booth tutorial make-up_ , serta sesi foto bersama orang-orang yang menurut sang penyenggara, sudah mencapai jumlah yang mengerikan (ya, buat mereka, tapi untuk si penyelenggara, Kuroko yakin ia pasti sangat bahagia dalam hati karena untung besar).

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya, mencari keempukan dari sofa _single_ yang membelakangi tirai. Membiarkan matanya beristirahat sejenak, lelah menerima pantulan sinar kamera.

Kuroko tersenyum maklum.

Membiarkan Akashi masih dengan pakaian ala Okita Souji, salah satu protagonis dari game Hakuoki kesukaan mereka berdua, beristirahat sebentar-- berani taruhan, sepuluh menit lagi pasti Akashi akan minta bantuan untuk melepas pakaiannya yang berlapis-lapis (salah Akashi sendiri, memilih yang paling ribet dari sekian pakaian Okita Souji), dan terakhir, membiarkan kaus _v-neck_ berwarna hijau tua dan celananya sebagai busana terakhir, sebelum yang bersangkutan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh badan.

"Hei, Saitou Hajime."

Ah, kebisaan Akashi, memanggil nama karakter yang ia lakoni, ketimbang memanggil nama aslinya.

"Bantu aku."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil, hanya menanggalkan wignya dan syal putih, membiarkan kimono hitam masih membalut tubuhnya, sebelum ia berjalan menuju Akashi. Sekali lagi, menyentuh helaian kain, membiarkan Akashi bernapas lega, karena baju yang katanya berat ini, berhasil terbebas dari tubuhnya.

"Tetsuya, aku mandi duluan, ya?"

"Silahkan," jawab Kuroko. Berbarengan dengan itu, Akashi bergegas mengambil handuk yang telah sebelumnya dikeluarkan oleh Kuroko dari koper Akashi, dan menutup pintu, menjadikan mereka berdua berada di dua ruangan berbeda, meninggalkan Kuroko yang menatap punggung Akashi sambil mendesah pelan.

Masih terbayang-bayang di benaknya, tentang acara tadi. Sesi _interview_ yang menyesatkan, pikir Kuroko.

Sialan.

Rasanya, ia ingin menggedor pintu kamar mandi, memaksa masuk, dan membogem mentah wajah Akashi yang minim perlawanan, untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Tapi, ia malah membiarkan seluruh emosinya ditarik, dan dilampiaskan dalam bentuk kepalan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia layangkan pada Akashi.

-x-

Ogiwara Shigehiro, adalah salah satu kepanitiaan acara yang ditugaskan untuk menemani mereka selama _event_ berlangsung, dan juga menjadi pemandu acara dalam _interview_ yang dilakukan setelah keduanya memicingkan mata dan mengamati gerak-gerik si peserta— ah rasanya seperti tengah mengadakan audisi untuk pemilihan pemeran utama di film beraliran _action_.

Sejujurnya, Kuroko kurang suka dengan _interview-interview_ semacam ini— bukan, bukan masalah ia tidak ingin berbagi tips hingga jadi sesukses ini di bidang _cosplay_ , ya, dia tidak mau dibilang sukses secara keseluruhan, karena ia belum selesai menempuh pendidikannya di salah satu universitas swasta berbasis kurikulum internasional di Tokyo. Kuroko memang lebih muda sekitar dua tahun dari Akashi, yang sudah lulus dan bekerja sebagai entah apa, di perusahaan ayahnya, sebelum ia menempuh pendidikan untuk meraih gelar _Master_ di luar negeri, Kuroko lupa negara mana yang diincar Akashi, bahkan tidak pernah menyangka kalau obrolan iseng-iseng mereka di dunia maya, pertemuan klise yang kebanyakan membicarakan tentang karakter-karakter inspiratif dan suka-duka sebagai seorang _cosplayer_ amatiran, bisa menuntun mereka berdua jadi seperti sekarang.

Bukan juga karena ia tidak suka jadi sorotan orang-orang, tubuhnya yang kecil sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berkamuflase, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau itu adalah dia, andaikata mereka tidak menatapnya secara intens dan mengenali ciri khasnya, pasti dia akan dianggap sebagai salah satu dari lautan manusia yang menyeruak masuk untuk memuaskan kepuasan untuk kebutuhan tersier akan hiburan (sudah pernah terjadi, dan tidak cuma sekali).

Tapi—

"Tetsuya, aku sudah selesai."

Oh. Akashi memanggilnya dengan normal, tumben sekali. Padahal kimono perang hitam yang ia kenakan baru terlepas hingga pinggul, harusnya Akashi masih memanggilkan sebagai— Kuroko Hamije? Saitou Tetsuya? Entahlah.

Kuroko mengangguk, dan membiarkan Akashi lewat dulu, menggosok-gosok rambut kemerahannya dengan agak kasar.

Agaknya ia benar-benar gerah akan hari ini, hingga memutuskan untuk keramas.

"Tetsuya," panggilnya lagi.

"Ya, Akashi-kun?"

Iris rubi Akashi menatap menyelidik. Kuroko jadi agak risih sendiri, sedikit takut juga, jangan-jangan Akashi bisa membaca apa yang menjadi beban pikirannya semenjak _interview_ tadi selesai.

Akashi menggeleng, mengatakan; tidak, tidak jadi.

Kuroko mengendikkan bahu, sedikit banyak, ia lega, karena Akashi bukanlah cenayang seperti yang ia asumsikan beberapa detik yang lalu (hei, tapi terkadang ia bisa menebak apa yang Kuroko pikirkan dengan benar), dan memunggungi Akashi.

Menantikan bulir-bulir air hangat di tengah malam musim semi seperti sekarang, yang sepertinya sangat nikmat, walau tubuhnya agak takut, untuk mencium wewangian dari sabun dan _shampoo_ Akashi yang pasti ditinggal seenaknya oleh sang empu.

Haha.

Orang lain pasti menganggapnya sangat beruntung karena bisa mengenal seseorang yang memang sangat ternama karena turunan keluarga, kesuksesan melalui hobi, dan pencapaian lain, sehingga beberapa orang menganggapnya adalah manusia setengah dewa, tapi, bagi Kuroko—

—Akashi Seijuurou hanyalah seorang laki-laki normal, telah tidur dengan puluhan gadis. Umbaran kata-kata manis berkedok cinta namun penuh dusta adalah sebuah kebiasaan, dan ia masih saja tega, membiarkan Kuroko menghirup wewangian yang sama, seperti yang ia pakai, ketika bercinta dengan wanita-wanita jalang.

-x-

Akashi mendekatkan ujung tabako menuju api yang tersulut. Membiarkan senyawa yang kebanyakan dianggap sebagai penghilang stres oleh banyak orang, terbakar, dan menghirup asapnya, sebelum menghembuskannya secara pelan, membuang-buang polusi udara seenaknya, di udara malam musim semi yang dingin.

 _Dingin,_ kata orang-orang. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan dingin.

Yang melekat di tubuhnya sekarang hanyalah sebuah yukata mandi berwarna putih, serta sebuah sandal hotel murahan sebagai alas kaki.

 _Apanya yang dingin_ , Akashi bertanya-tanya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa beku, bahkan rasanya suhu ini adalah normal. Bahkan, ia malah menganggap pelayan yang mengantarkan bir yang ia pesan tadi, gila.

Pelayan tadi— laki-laki, sepertinya tanpa sadar melongo ketika melihat Akashi membukakan pintu dengan pakaian seperti itu, dan sempat membelak ketika melihat pendingin ruangan yang aktif, karena pada dasarnya, suhu di luar sudah cukup menusuk, tanpa pendingin pun rasanya ruangan sudah sejuk.

Tapi pemuda yang sepertinya lima tahun lebih tua dari Akashi itu hanya diam, mungkin yang ia pikirkan adalah; _ia harus cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan yang dihuni oleh setan es_ (tidak mungkin kan, ia gugup melihat Akashi yang menyambutnya sambil memamerkan otot-otot perut yang tersingkap jelas karena rendahnya belahan yukata mandi itu?), meletakkan dua botol bir serta gelasnya cepat-cepat, lalu pamit undur diri sambil membanting pintu agak keras.

Ya, Akashi tidak peduli soal itu, yang penting pesanannya sudah sampai.

Ia hanya tinggal menunggu Kuroko.

Sambil menyelam minum air; ia pun memutuskan untuk menikmati batang rokok terakhir yang ia punya dalam tiga bulan ini, karena ia ingat betul, Kuroko bukanlah orang yang kuat akan asap rokok.

 _Dingin_ , ya.

Ia kembali kepikiran dengan kata sifat itu.

Kuroko pernah sekali berkata, kalau ia adalah orang yang sangat dingin, dan perkataannya, kalau tidak ia kendalikan dengan benar, bisa berdampak seperti hantaman skalatit yang jatuh seenaknya di sebuah goa di tengah badai salju.

Menyakitkan, dan dingin.

Katanya; ia serasa bukan berbicara dengan manusia, kalau dengan Akashi.

Rokok dihisap, membiarkan batang tabako memendek, seiring dengan bersinarnya sisa-sisa api yang membakar sedikit demi sedikit; seperti memori yang menghantuinya selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Akashi berharap, semuanya bisa hilang, seiring batang rokok terakhir itu habis.

Hah.

_Kuroko, Kuroko._

Baru kali ini rasanya, Akashi menyesali keputusan yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu.

-x-

"Tetsuya, aku memesankan bir untuk kita."

Akashi mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya halus, dan ia menjawabnya dengan sebuah 'ya' serta 'terima kasih'.

Cuaca malam ini memang tergolong dingin, dan rasanya segelas bir bukanlah hal yang salah, jika Kuroko ingin menghangatkan badannya dan tidur dengan nyenyak, membiarkan sensasi rileks dari alkohol itu lebur dengan tubuhnya.

Akashi memang sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik, dan cukup perhatian. Kuroko adalah seseorang yang tidak akan bisa menonjolkan dirinya, apabila tidak dirangkul oleh seseorang, dipacu, untuk melakukan sesuatu bersifat ekstra-ordinari untuk mengumumkan keberadaannya pada masyarakat luas. Semua ini sebenarnya berkat figur Akashi yang memaksanya untuk mengikuti sebuah kontes _cosplay_ bersamanya, dan dari situlah, ketenaran mereka menyebar.

Ah, omong-omong ketenaran, Kuroko jadi teringat lagi akan _interview_ tadi.

Sedikit-banyak ia jadi mendapat ilmu.

Satu, Akashi semakin pintar merayu dan mengumbar kata-kata manis.

Dua, ternyata nama panggung mereka sudah menjadi nama perkapalan yang disanjung-sanjung dan tidak jarang diimajinasikan oleh beberapa (atau banyak) _fans_.

Ketiga, mereka dianggap pacaran benaran.

Ah.

Ia mendesah lagi.

Andai saja mereka tahu kalau ia dan Akashi sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa.

Sebatas rekan kerja (kalau _cosplay_ bisa disebut sebagai pekerjaan) atau—partner?

Ya, sejenis itu.

Tidak lebih.

Mana bisa. Walau ia menghormati benar pendapat serta aspirasi _fans_ nya, rasanya yang mereka khayalkan selama ini akan selalu jadi khayalan.

Tentu saja, memangnya Akashi homo?

Lucu sekali rasanya kalau Akashi itu _gay_ , sementara ia telah tidur, merasakan nikmatnya cinta satu malam bersama berbagai wanita seksi. 

Tidak mungkin.

Lagipula, mereka telah kenal lama, dan Akashi pernah menyatakan padanya, kalau ia adalah laki-laki normal, bukan _gay_ , dengan santainya. Tergelak-gelak sambil menganggap percakapan hari itu adalah percakapan normal. Membicarakan, serta sedikit-banyaknya melontarkan sarkasme soal itu; layaknya gosip yang sering dilakukan oleh mudi-mudi kurang kerjaan, tapi, Akashi tampaknya lupa—

—kalau terkadang, lidahnya itu bisa jadi jauh lebih tajam dari skalakmit.

Nah, jadinya ia mengingat hal itu lagi, kan.

Memang, seharusnya ia mengiyakan saja ajakan Akashi waktu itu; membubarkan duo mereka, membiarkan _event_ ini sebagai yang terakhir, dan keduanya akan kembali menjadi mahasiswa dan pekerja biasa, lebur bersama masyarakat metropolitan Tokyo, dan melupakan segala-segalanya yang bersifat kekanakan, segalanya mengenai dua dimensi, dan pertemuan pertama mereka yang konyol di dunia maya.

Setidaknya, ia tidak akan terjebak lagi, setelah ini.

Mungkin, ia harus membicarakannya, empat mata, setelah acara ini selesai.

-x-

Akashi mendapati tatapan Kuroko sama dengan sang pelayan tadi.

"Akashi-kun, tidak dingin?"

"Biasa saja. Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Menghabiskan setengah jam di kamar mandi, diguyur air hangat, lalu masuk ke ruangan ber- _ac_ seperti ini, bukannya itu malah lebih dingin daripada aku yang sudah daritadi di sini?"

Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak— kita simpulkan saja kalau kita sama-sama kedinginan makanya memesan bir, bagaimana?" ujarnya sembari menduduki sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa Akashi.

Ia mencium kebohongan.

Bau rokok tercium samar oleh hidungnya yang memang sangat sensitif dengan benda kecil perusak paru-paru itu. Berarti, jeda antara merokok dan duduk menikmati segelas bir itu tidaklah lama.

Berani taruhan, pasti ketika membuka tong sampah, ia menemukan tampungan sisa batang rokok serta abunya yang telah Akashi eksekusi dari asbak.

Akashi, layaknya seorang _gentleman,_ menuangkan bir ketika Kuroko mengangkat gelasnya.

Keduanya bersulang, dan menikmati bir dalam diam. Membiarkan dominasi suara tayangan erotis di televisi berkumandang, yang memang sudah sepatutnya ditayangkan malam-malam begini.

Suasana terlihat sangat romantis, andaikata mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, kemungkinan untuk berdansa di ranjang setelah ini sangatlah besar.

Tapi mereka hanya _teman_. Hanyalah dua lelaki yang menikmati kehangatan bir di tubuh mereka, dan saling berkomunikasi tanpa suara. Ya, mungkin, kalau mau buka suara, tidak akan jauh-jauh dari; aku mau onani, dan; silahkan, sesukamu saja.

"Akashi-kun/Tetsuya."

Memanggil bersamaan. Menyebabkan Kuroko terkesiap, dan memutuskan untuk mempersilahkan Akashi berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Hari ini, menurutmu wawancaranya bagaimana?"

Ini dia.

Dimulailah sesi makan hati yang biasa Akashi pelopori oleh pertanyaan yang sama.

Wawancara hari ini sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya dengan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Membicarakan tentang tips kesuksesan mereka, bagaimana mereka meniti karier utama dan bagaimana membagi waktu antara _cosplay_ dan profesi utama di masyarakat, tentang mereka, Akashi, Kuroko, sebagai pasangan—

_Bullshit._

"Agak, gimana ya, kurang nyaman, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko berusaha untuk jujur, dengan cara halus.

"Aku juga, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak heran dengan jawaban Akashi. Sebagai seseorang yang telah mengenalnya sejak lama; Akashi memang terlihat kurang nyaman—

Sangat.

Semenjak hal itu.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Entah apa karena aku bosan, atau memang karena aku agak dikejar-kejar oleh pekerjaan, dalam _event_ tahun ini," ujarnya pelan.

_Bohong. Kepadaku tidak usah bohong, Akashi-kun._

"Iyakah? Pasti pekerjaanmu sangat padat, ya?"

Bagus. Inilah yang ia tunggu.

Kesempatan untuk berpisah—diam-diam ia berterimakasih pada Akashi, karena telah mengungkit hal yang tepat, di saat yang super tepat.

"Tidak, sih. Aku dikejar _deadline_ untuk mengumpulkan esai. Beasiswa yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, ingat?"

Tidak, sebenarnya, tidak.

Kuroko asal saja mengangguk, padahal, ia sama sekali tidak ingat; dan tidak berniat mengingat apapun tentang Akashi, semenjak kejadian itu.

Akashi mengangguk, menegak lagi bir yang tersisa, membuat Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alis secara samar;  sejak kapan Akashi jadi kuat minum seperti ini? Bahkan, tanpa sadar, botol satunya yang seharusnya jadi hak miliknya, diembat juga oleh Akashi.

Kalau tidak salah hitung, ini sudah gelas keempat. Sementara ia baru minum satu gelas, itu pun belum habis.

"Berarti, Akashi-kun akan sibuk, kan?"

Denting gelas yang bersentuhan dengan kaca pelapis meja terdengar.

"Mungkin, tapi akan aku usahakan—"

"Kalau begitu, kita bubar saja."

Akashi berkedip, memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengar bukanlah halusinasi.

"Apa?"

"Kita. Bubar. Akashi-kun."

Sama sekali tidak ada binar jenaka, bahkan, wajahnya yang biasanya minim ekspresi itu sekarang hilang entah ke mana, digantikan oleh sepasang netra sebiru langit, menghujamnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Karena aku sibuk?"

Kuroko menggeleng, kemudian mengatakan bahwa memang seharusnya mereka berdua itu bubar sejak lama,

Semenjak Akashi mendeklarasikannya untuk pertama kali, dengan situasi yang berbeda.

Dengan teriakan serta sebuah paksaan yang membuat Kuroko serta Akashi merasa canggung untuk berhadapan satu sama lain, untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Dengan kata-katanya yang menorehkan sebuah luka batin dalam diri Kuroko; dan untaian pengakuan yang membuat Akashi semakin murka, dan tanpa sengaja menampar Kuroko, hingga tulangnya berbunyi _'klatak'_.

"Itu sudah lewat, tidak usah diingat-ingat."

Akashi tahu, ucapannya ini cari mati.

Kuroko adalah orang yang sangat perasa, dan ia bisa menebak, setelah ini, Kuroko pasti akan berteriak kepadanya, tidak peduli kenyataan kalau Kuroko sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang cukup sabar untuk menyembunyikan amarah serta kekecewaannya.

Akashi tahu, dirinya sudah kelewatan.

"Akashi-kun, berkata hal itu sekali lagi, aku akan benar-benar membubarkan ini secara sepihak."

Nadanya ketus, dan Akashi membiarkan Kuroko menumpahkan semua emosinya dalam kalimat demi kalimat yang terus mengalir, bak air bah yang telah ditahan-tahan.

Ia tahu, ia salah.

Dan sesuatu yang ia ungkit setiap kali mereka selesai menjadi bintang tamu sebueh event, adalah hal yang menyakiti hati Kuroko.

Jangankan selesai _event_ , Akashi yakin, Kuroko pasti sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menamparnya di tempat ketika sesi _interview_ berlangsung.

-x-

Setahun yang lalu adalah masa di mana mereka menerima ketenaran yang memuncak. Sedang naik daun, di dunia _cosplay_ , dan menjadi bintang tamu dari acara demi acara, serta menjadi idola yang dikenal sebagai duo yang sangat digemari oleh banyak orang.

_AkaKuro._

Akashi ingat betul; itu adalah nama yang ia serta Kuroko pilih, semata-mata hanya karena mereka bingung, haruskah mereka memilih nama-nama yang lebih menarik untuk memperkenalkan tim mereka ketika lomba?

Dengan kondisi yang nyaris putus asa, karena tidak mau repot lebih jauh, Akashi akhirnya menyarankan untuk menggunakan akronim dari nama keduanya.

Terciptalah sebuah nama yang ternyata sangat cocok dengan kepribadian mereka.

Dalam masa ketenarannya, aktivitas mereka hampir selalu tidak lepas dari intilan penggemar, baik dari sosial media; ataupun ketika lagi ketiban sial, bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka, dan dengan teknologi yang sudah canggih, dalam sekejap, mereka sudah terdeteksi.

Sebenarnya, hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang terlalu spesial bagi Akashi.

Ia tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang sangat _'wah'_ dan patut untuk dimuseumkan, diberi ruang khusus sebagai pengalaman yang bisa menjadi pelajaran hidup baginya—tidak.

Kuroko.

Kuroko, Kuroko.

Ketika mereka baru berkenalan, Kuroko identik dengan seseorang yang sangat sopan dan lugu. Setidaknya bukanlah seseorang yang akan menariknya ke sebuah jurang kehidupan yang tersesat.

Maka, sekitar enam bulan yang lalu, impresi Akashi, serta ekspektasi yang ia bayangkan—

—menjadi sebuah angan-angan belaka.

"Akashi-kun, seenaknya berbicara seperti itu, setelah apa yang Akashi-kun katakan beberapa bulan yang lalu kepadaku? Bedebah."

Suaranya gemetar. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia tengah manahan amarah untuk tidak meledak, agar malam ini mereka bisa tidur dengan tenang, dan menjalankan tugas yang ada— _untuk yang terakhir._

Suara Kuroko.

Terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

Persis seperti waktu _itu_.

-x-

"Aku menyukai Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengerjap, berharap bahwa yang Kuroko katakan barusan adalah lelucon.

"Kau masih terbawa euforia _interview_ tadi, Tetsuya."

"Aku serius, Akashi-kun."

Akashi berusaha untuk mencari secercah saja binar jenaka yang mengindikasikan bahwa hal ini hanyalah lelucon yang terlalu serius ketika disampaikan. Tapi, nihil.

Kuroko, benar-benar mengatakannya.

Keduanya tengah berada di hotel, menikmati kudapan malam yang dipesan secara khusus, di malam terakhir sebelum mereka kembali ke Jepang dari Singapura.

Kuroko berdiri, sembari menikmati pemandangan malam kota Singapura yang sejatinya sudah semakin mirip dengan Tokyo, dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang senantiasa memancarkan polusi cahaya dari kegiatan manusia di dalamnya, sementara Akashi sedang terduduk di atas ranjang.

Rasa lelah dan keinginan untuk rileks, seketika sirna.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi. Sedikit was-was dengan apa yang akan Kuroko katakan selanjutnya.

Pemuda bersurai langit itu berbalik. Senyum yang sempat Akashi klasifikan sebagai senyuman yang indah, terpatri.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyatakannya, tanpa ada pengharapan pada Akashi-kun untuk membalasnya. Karena aku tahu, Akashi-kun itu normal."

_Normal._

Seharusnya Akashi senang, walau ia telah menerima pengakuan oleh seseorang yang tidak normal, namun ia tidak dipaksa.

_Seharusnya._

Namun entah kenapa, ia malah mendekati Kuroko, dan menabrakkan tubuh mungil itu ke jendela, dan menamparnya sekeras mungkin, membiarkan kata-kata tidak manusiawi terlontar dari bibirnya, entah kenapa, Akashi pun tidak tahu.

Ia benar-benar gelap mata. Bahkan, dengan kurang ajarnya, pagi hari ketika ia terbangun, dan mendapati pipi Kuroko agak bengkak, dengan kesadaran yang masih separuh mengawang, ia bertanya; _kau kenapa, Tetsuya?_

Ia benar-benar merasa sebagai laki-laki brengsek.

Gelap.

Semuanya gelap.

Dan ia tahu, hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi, sejak malam itu.

-x-

_"Aku adalah seseorang yang normal. Jelas saja aku tidak akan mau bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan membuktikan, bahwa aku bisa membuat diriku puas, dengan seribu wanita, ketimbang denganmu."_

Menyakitkan.

Sudah berbulan-bulan semenjak pernyataan itu terlontar, namun setiap kali Kuroko mendengar Akashi mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata manis bak racunnya di atas panggung, selalu terngiang-ngiang.

Yang ia dengar adalah kebohongan, dan itu sangat menjengkelkan, sejujurnya.

Kuroko tidak tahu; apa mau Akashi, dan bagaimana pola pikirnya.

Ia tidak mengenal siapa yang ia ajak bicara malam itu

Akashi kah?

Seijuurou kah?

Atau ada seseorang lain yang mencuri Akashi yang selama ini ia kenal, dan menggantinya dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Akashinya?

Ia ingin sekali berpikir seperti itu, tapi sadar; posisinya di sini, adalah seseorang yang tidak normal.

_Gay._

Kelainan orientasi seksual.

Apa haknya untuk merasa terzolimi?

Kuroko ingin menyilet diri sendiri, karena ia merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan, dan karena ia telah membawa Akashi, melemparnya menuju sebuah palung tak berdasar yang membawa Akashi menuju kehidupan malam yang menyesatkan, hina.

-x-

"Aku tidak yakin, Akashi-kun tidak pernah melupakan hal itu. Kau menyuruhku untuk lupa, menghilangkannya dari memoriku. Kau pikir, aku bisa, dengan entengnya mengabaikan semua itu, setiap kali aku menghubungi Akashi-kun, atau bertemu denganmu, kau terlihat bahagia namun aku tahu, di dalam diri, kau kacau Akashi-kun.”

“Kacau. Kau benci bau seks yang melekat di tubuhmu. Memangnya aku pikir aku tidak bisa melihatnya? Aku bisa Akashi-kun, semua itu ken…"

"Diam, Tetsuya!"

Meja digebrak, getaran kecil timbul di antara mereka, dan tangan Akashi telah mencengkram bagian depan dari yukata Kuroko.

Menariknya mendekat, dan memaksa Kuroko untuk menatapnya, tepat di depan wajah.

"Memang kau tahu apa tentangku?! Tahu apa kau, tentang alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku seperti itu, Tetsuya?!”

“Memangnya Akashi-kun tahu apa tentangku?! Akashi-kun tahu apa tentang perasaaanku yang sudah ditolak, tapi kau terus mengumbar-umbar seolah-olah kita adalah sepasang angsa yang tidak terpisahkan, tapi kita itu tidak lebih dari merpati egois yang ingin lepas; pergi ke tujuan masing-masing?!” balas Kuroko sengit.

Air mata mulai menggenang, melapisi sklera dan kebiruan yang semakin terlihat indah, walau jauh di dalam sana, amarah dan kekecewaan telah bertumpuk.

Peduli setan dengan bicara baik-baik. Akashi terlalu arogan untuk diajak berbicara empat mata sambil memegang cangkir berisi teh hangat dan kukis-kukis kudapan ringan. Sebelah tangan Kuroko mencengkram tangan Akashi yang masih menjejaki sandangnya, berusaha untuk melepaskan dan memperbesar jarak di antara mereka.

Namun, tampaknya kesabaran Akashi sudah habis.

Langsung saja, tangan Kuroko yang mendekatinya, dicengkram lalu dipelintir. Kuroko mengerang kesakitan, namun Akashi tidak peduli. Digeretnya tubuh kurus itu, dilempar ke ranjang, dan sebelum Kuroko sempat membela diri, Akashi sudah mengunci seluruh alat geraknya. Menjadikannya seperti boneka yang dipaku.

“Tetsuya, Tetsuya.”

Akashi mempersempit ruang kosong, ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan Kuroko.

“Kau tahu, rasanya, ketika kau selalu menganggap dirimu normal, namun, pada suatu hari, karena seseorang, pemikiranmu itu retak, patah?”

“Aku tidak—“

Napasnya tercekat, Akashi memaksa bibir Kuroko untuk diam. Decakan lidah yang beradu, serta suara erangan penolakan mendominasi kamar mereka berdua. Tangan Kuroko gemetaran,mendorong dada Akashi yang semakin menubruknya.

“Akashi-kun—“

“Diam, dan biarkan tubuhku bercerita tentang alasan, kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini, Bodoh.”

-x-

Kuroko menjerit tertahan, setiap kali Akashi mencumbunya. Bibir itu menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuhnya yang lemas.

Cubitan serta gigitan menyenggol kulitnya yang memerah.

Dinginnya udara tidak lagi diperhatikan oleh Kuroko.

Karena, yang ada di pikirannya untuk saat ini adalah…

Bagaimana, menyadarkan Akashi yang tengah termakan oleh sisi gelap.

-x-

Tubuh Kuroko.

Skenario yang sama dengan apa yang dialaminya selama ini.

Ia menjadi rajanya; sementara seorang yang di bawah melayaninya dengan seduktif.

Semuanya _sama_.

Jeritan itu, gelayutan diambang kenyamanan dan kesakitan.

Semuanya terekam jelas oleh kedua manik rubi yang sama sekali tidak terpesona oleh tubuh-tubuh molek wanita.

Kentara oleh netra, namun yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah tubuh Kuroko.

Wajah mereka yang menurut Akashi menor, polesan _make up_ terlalu berlebih, sama sekali tidak pernah hinggap.

Yang ada di pikirannya adalah Kuroko.

Selalu Kuroko.

Akashi merasa dirinya sangat hina.

Untuk apa dia mengencani puluhan gadis, pergi setiap malam minggu ke bar-bar busuk di gang-gang pinggiran kota, dan membiarkan tubuhnya bersatu dengan berbagai arena yang siap ia jelajahi sebagai media pelampiasan, kalau yang ia bayangkan adalah Kuroko?

Parah.

Bahkan Kuroko tidaklah lebih cantik dari mereka semua.

Kuroko tidak akan bisa memberinya menikmatan yang setara, seperti sentuhan-sentuhan seduktif serta sikap pasrah yang membuatnya bisa menggerayangi tubuh murahan itu sesukanya.

Kuroko pasti akan berteriak sambil menangis, memohon untuk dilepaskan; namun tangannya tidak akan diam untuk memukulnya, berusaha untuk menjauhkan Akashi dari tubuhnya.

Ia yakin itu.

Tapi, kenapa?

_Akashi adalah sosok yang munafik._

Ia memiliki komitmen, ingin balas dendam pada Kuroko, dengan membuktikan bahwa dirinya bukanlah seseorang seperti Kuroko.

Ia bisa tidur dengan berbagai perempuan, dan bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa keesokan harinya.

Tapi, pernahkah dia berpikir, kenapa ia sampai merasa harus melakukan ini semua?

Kenapa ia memikirkan bahwa setiap tubuh yang ia jamaah, adalah tubuh Kuroko.

Kenapa setiap ia melihat wajah-wajah para wanita penggoda yang benar-benar menikmati ketika ia dominasi, ia merasa muak di dalam diri.

Jeritan Kuroko terdengar lagi, meradiasikan bagaimana sakit yang ia rasakan. Akashi sudah tidak ingat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh kedua tangannya pada tubuh perjaka itu.

Suara Kuroko memanggil, _"Akashi-kun, berhenti, Akashi-kun,"_ ia anggap sebagai sebuah pelengkap ilusi.

Inilah yang selalu bersarang di pikirannya.

Bibir Kuroko.

Daging tak bertulang menjelajah liar.

Ah. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakannya.

Saliva Kuroko manis.

Memabukkan.

Erangan tertahan bagaikan simfoni tersendiri baginya.

Napas yang tidak teratur adalah sebuah pertanda kenikmatan.

Silahkan katakan ia gila, tapi, ia memang _gila_.

Akashi benar-benar jatuh.

Rubi tidak lagi memandang Kuroko sebagai rekan.

Rubi menganggap biru langit sebagai medannya untuk menjelajah. Bertualang mencari menikmatan yang selama ini ia cari, birahi adalah petunjuk utama. Menjadikannya sebuah lautan pengungkapan, akan isi hatinya yang selama ini selalu ia tangkis.

 Dan Akashi enggan bertanya pada diri sendiri:

Seberapa besar dosa yang telah ia perbuat.

-x-

Kuku jemari Kuroko memutih. Suaranya serak. Sudah seperti kertas bekas, seprai yang sejak tadi ia harap bisa meredakan rasa sakit yang melanda tubuhnya.

Keringat membanjir, tubuh mereka berdua polos.

Kuroko bisa merasakan, tubuhnya gemetaran setiap kali Akashi mencumbu dan memainkan tubuhnya layaknya boneka.

Boneka seks, _mungkin._

Air matanya terus mengalir, setiap kali ia beradu tatap dengan rubi yang tidak lagi memancarkan pesonanya.

Akashi murka, Kuroko tahu itu.

Sejak tadi, Akashi seperti orang kesetanan; berbicara sendiri di sela-sela ia menikmati tubuh Kuroko.

Ia berbicara mengenai jati diri, merutuki tingkahnya sendiri yang terlalu memberi perhatian penuh pada Kuroko, mengutuk Kuroko yang telah membuatnya terpaku, merancau mabuk mengenai betapa moleknya tubuh Kuroko, seperti yang ia impikan selama ini, bagaimana bibirnya yang hangat dan basah itu terasa apik, ketika disatukan dengan kedua belah daging tak bertulang yang telah mengecup puluhan bibir lain.

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya, ketika Akashi telah memainkan jarinya sesuka hati, membiarkan Kuroko merasa tubuhnya disobek.

Tiga; dan Akashi kembali menggumam, betapa sempitnya ia; dan bangga bahwa keperjakaan Kuroko ia rebut.

Meridian tubuhnya tidak berdaya, serasa mati.

Akashi, adalah orang yang telah menoreh luka padanya.

Orang yang telah menghantamnya ke dinding, dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk hina.

Tapi, ia juga orang yang telah menghantamnya ke ranjang, dan mengatakan betapa Ia sangat mendambakan untuk mengeksplor tubuh Kuroko, mencicipi setiap inci serat kulitnya, serta sebuah bisikan bernada memerintah, yang menyatakan, "aku menyukaimu."

Hati Kuroko terasa perih, ketika semua itu berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya.

Di satu sisi, ia merasa dirinya menyedihkan, karena rela untuk jatuh ke lubang yang sama lagi; kembali medapati fisiknya dikuasai oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

Namun, di satu sisi, ia juga merasa kesal, dan ingin menghantam Akashi saat itu juga. Ingin menamparnya, dan memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali kenangan pahit mereka berdua, agar ia tersadar akan jahanam yang ia lakukan saat ini, dan membuat Akashi sadar bahwa cinta yang ia bisikkan itu tidak pantas ia ucapkan pada Kuroko.

Kuroko ingin berteriak, berharap panggilan yang ia suarakan mencapai Akashi, namun yang terdengar adalah jerit kesakitan karena Akashi berhasil menginvasinya lebih dalam, dan membawanya ke kenikmatan duniawi, yang terasa seperti neraka, bagi Kuroko.

-x-

Puas memainkan tubuh intim Kuroko, ia membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam surga duniawi. Membiarkan dirinya bersatu dengan Kuroko.

Tubuh Kuroko menggelinjang, dan jeritannya parau, terdengar kentara bahwa tenggorokan itu sudah benar-benar kering, setelah sempat ia jejali dengan ujung tumpul yang meminta kehangatan.

Kuroko terus memanggil namanya sambil memohon; sadar, Akashi-kun.

Apanya yang sadar? Akashi adalah seseorang yang sadar sepenuhnya malam ini.

Sadar ia telah menjejaki sebuah parade baru, menjadi kaisar dari sebuah tubuh mungil yang selalu ia impikan, dan ia hanya sedang menikmati kejayaannya, apakah itu salah?

Akashi mengatakan itu semua tepat di depan wajah Tetsuya yang memerah. Ia bisa merasakan sedikit besi darah mengalir. Wah, wah. Nampaknya is terlalu ganas dalam menaklukkan medan ini.

Akashi kembali membiarkan bibirnya bercumbu liar dengan Kuroko. Punggung Kuroko melengkung, sebuah apresiasi dari pemberontakan karena seluruh tubuhnya telah mati rasa, namun Akashi anggap itu adalah sebuah tindakan untuk mempersempit kulit mereka yang mengafirmasikan panas tubuh serta napsu.

Membiarkan dirinya terus berusaha untuk membawa kenikmatan untuk Kuroko, berusaha untuk mengundang sebuah desahan bergabung dalam malam mereka, dan membiarkan fantasi memabukkannya terpenuhi; akhirnya ia mendapati dirinya berada di bagian terdalam Kuroko.

Ia terus menghentak. Denyut kenikmatan adalah satu-satunya titik kesadaran Akashi.

Kuroko mengerang ketika Akashi telah mencapainya, titik yang tidak pernah tersentuh; namun ia merasa jijik.

Sial.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh menyatakan kenikmatan.

Kuroko tersenyum, sangat miris, ketika Akashi berbicara dengan nada mencemooh kepadanya; kalau sebenarnya Kuroko sangat menikmati, ketika Akashi membawanya berlayar menuju samudra birahi, candu, walau Kuroko menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Ia hanya tersenyum.

Lengkung senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata, membiarkan Akashi mendominasi, sembari gementaran menahan rasa sakit yang sudah terlalu meradang;

"Akashi-kun sendiri, juga suka kan, ya? Membiarkan orang yang Akashi-kun cintai itu menderita, oleh Akashi-kun sendiri, hanya karena ego tolol yang kau miliki sehingga memaksamu untuk menjadi seseorang yang bukan dirimu. Akashi-kun, aku mau tanya, tidakkah Akashi-kun jengah dengan hubungan kita, yang sejatinya seperti ombak dan batu karang? Selalu bersama, namun berakhir dengan saling bertubrukan, menyakiti satu sama lain; walau orang lain menganggapnya sebagai pemandangan indah,” suaranya serak, dan di ambang kesadarannya ia mendengar Akashi menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut.

“Hei, Akashi-kun, tidak bosan, dimintai jawaban olehku? Jawaban, apa yang menurutmu benar, apa yang menurutmu salah, dan apakah menurutmu kita pantas seperti ini?"

Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memenuhi tubuhnya, bertepatan ketika tangannya menyentuh pipi Akashi, dan nama Akashi ia panggil lagi untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum alam bawah sadar melindunginya dari kesakitan. Membiarkan fisiknya tertidur, dan menjadikan wajah Akashi, dengan rubinya yang perlahan-lahan kembali meraih pesonanya, sebagai pemandangan terakhir, dan sebuah suara halus memanggil namanya— ia merindukannya, kapan terakhir ia mendengar suara sehalus dan setulus ini?

_"Tetsuya?"_

-x-

Kelopak matanya terasa berat, bengkak.

Seluruh tubuhnya dirasa remuk.

Pukul berapa ini? Kuroko terloncat begitu melihat kalender yang masih menunjukkan tanggal hari kedua _event_.

Terbuka lebar, walau masih bengkak, Kuroko kali ini benar-benar tersadar.

Sudah nyaris waktunya untuk mereka berdua tampil, dan ia masih seenaknya bersantai, bergelung di bawah selimut dan yukata tidur yang nyaman—

—tunggu.

Ia tidur, menggunakan pakaian?

Di pikirannya, ia sekarang pasti akan terbangun tanpa sehelai benang pun, dengan bercak darah yang menempel di seprai.

Tapi—

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko berusaha untuk duduk, namun punggungnya terlalu nyeri dan pinggul ke bawah masih terlalu kaku untuk dirasakan sebagai alat gerak.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, tubuhmu masih tidak kuat."

Akashi duduk di sampingnya, berhadapan dengan jendela yang sudah dibuka tirainya, membiarkan cahaya matahari menyeruak, menyilaukan manik biru langit dengan cerahnya angkasa dengan warna serupa.

"Akashi-kun, hari ini—"

"Aku batalkan. _Stand tutorial make-up_ bisa diundur besok," potongnya cepat, masih memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan angkuh, namun entah kenapa, ia merasa dibalik sikap congkak itu, ada yang berbeda.

Kuroko mengangguk, sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada seperti bercicit.

Ini.

Pagi ini, adalah salah satu rutinitas yang Kuroko paling herankan.

Ia dan Akashi. Mereka baru saja melakukan perang besar dengan kekalahan mutlak pada dirinya kemarin malam, dan sekarang bertingkah seolah-olah penyebab Kuroko terkapar hari ini adalah karena demam, bukan karena liarnya dominasi Akashi kemarin malam.

Ia dan Akashi terdiam. Satu sama lain tidak ada yang mau membuka percakapan. Hanya isyarat yang bekerja, mengimplikasikan komunikasi manusiawi masih terstruktur di ruangan ini, dan lucunya, bahkan dengan isyarat seimplisit apapun, mereka mengerti satu sama lain.

-x-

"Maaf."

Denting gelas beradu dengan nakas berbunyi barengan bersama sebuah permintaan maaf Akashi.

"Tetsuya benar. Harusnya aku tidak egois."

Sesapan susu kocok vanilla sekarang sama sekali tidak menarik baginya.

Akashi telah berhasil membuat benaknya tersita, pada sosok yang selalu ia anggap rupawan itu.

"Aku menyukai Tetsuya, bahkan sebelum Tetsuya menyatakannya."

Melangkah mendekat, Akashi kembali menempatkan diri di sebelah Kuroko.

Ia tertawa, "Tapi aku menganggap diriku sinting, bisa-bisanya aku menyukai seseorang yang bahkan belum kukenal dekat. Dan berusaha untuk mengusir perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Dan kau tahu, kenapa? Itu karena aku adalah seorang pengecut, Tetsuya."

Kuroko sudah bisa untuk duduk, namun nol besar kemungkinan berdiri, sehingga, untuk sekedar merangkak dan meninju Akashi yang duduknya tidak mencakup jangkauan tangannya saja ia tidak bisa.

"Aku pengecut, aku takut kalau aku memendamnya terlalu lama, aku semakin dihadapi oleh kenyataan bahwa cepat atau lambat aku akan ditolak oleh Tetsuya, dan hubungan kita tidak akan sebaik dulu."

Kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya yang tidak menghadap Kuroko. Ia jadi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Akashi ketika mengatakan itu semua.

"Tapi, yang ada malah sebaliknya, ya," helaan napas terdengar, "aku yang mencampakkan Tetsuya yang sudah berani, bukan pengecut sepertiku. Laki-laki macam apa aku."

Akashi sudah berpakaian kasual, seperti siap pergi kapan saja, meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di kamar itu.

"Kalau saja aku—"

"Akashi-kun, tidak apa."

"Tetsuya, hei,"

"Aku tahu, ini semua adalah resiko, yang sudah aku prediksi, aku pikirkan matang-matang sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Akashi-kun," ujarnya.

Ujung jemari bahkan tidak sampai untuk menyentuh lengan Akashi.

"Aku merasakan semua itu wajar. Tapi semuanya sudah berlalu, dan aku senang, akhirnya Akashi-kun mengaku padaku."

Akashi memeluknya, memendam wajahnya pada ceruk leher Kuroko, sembari menggumam, bahwa seharusnya ialah yang berterimakasih pada Kuroko.

Lengan yang sama, dengan yang menahan tubuhnya kasar, adalah yang memeluknya erat, hari ini.

Membiarkan Kuroko kepenuhan oleh lingkup Akashi; tubuhnya dalam cakupan Akashi, dan berkali-kali ia mendengar kata maaf terucap.

"Akashi-kun,"

"Maaf, aku seenaknya memelukmu."

Ia menyingkir, dan mengatakan pada Kuroko, bahwa ia akan memberinya ruangan untuk beristirahat, agar esok hari bisa pulih.

Mengambil dompet serta ponsel di dekat televisi, Akashi membuka kenop pintu perlahan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun, sebelum Kuroko kembali memanggil namanya.

"Seijuurou."

Memintanya untuk diam di sini. Menemaninya, dan membiarkan tubuhnya kembali merasakan kehangatan Akashi yang ia rindukan sebelum semua konflik menyergap mereka berdua dalam emosi pelik.

"Tetsuya,"

Akashi kembali memanggilnya, sebelum pintu kembali ditutup karena permintaan Kuroko untuk tetap di sini.

"Ya, Akashi-kun."

"Untuk jawaban yang terus kau tagih, inilah yang akan aku utarakan,”

Jeda.

Kedua belah bibir Akashi terbuka, kemudian mengatup lagi, sebelum melontarkan sebuah permintaan, “Bisakah kita memulai ini semua, lagi? Sebagai dua individu yang belum saling mengenal, dan membiarkan perasaan norak ini berkembang sebelum keduanya menemukan sebuah jalinan yang terajut oleh perasaan-perasaan ini, dan mencapai akhir yang bahagia?"

Kuroko tersenyum, dan sebelah tangan terulur.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, domisili Tokyo. 21 tahun, karakter kesukaanku itu banyak, namun sedang tergila-gila dengan Saitou Hajime dari Hakuoki. Salam kenal,"

"Salam kenal, Akashi Seijuurou, domisili Kyoto. 23 tahun, sepertinya, kita berdua sedang tergila-gila dengan Hakuoki— eh? Aku   memiliki proyek _cosplay_ sebagai Okita Souji. Maukah kamu berpartner denganku?"

Keduanya berjabat tangan; membiarkan semua emosi serta memori lama tersimpan jauh, jauh di palung alam bawah sadar paling dalam; karena, sebuah lembaran baru yang akan menutupi semuanya, akan tercipta dan biarlah mereka mencapai kebahagiaan yang layak bagi Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Author's Note:**

> /ngesot keluar dari lautan maso midoaka/  
> /ambil mic/ /mulai curhat/  
> setelah enam bulan ga nulis akakuro-- akhirnya kejadian juga, karena ditagih mulu sama senpay anu dan teman paling anu, jangan tagihin saya lagi ya bhay just bhay /tutup muka/  
> terima kasih sudah membaca ^^  
> mohon kritik dan sarannya^^  
> xoxo, cijoe


End file.
